Live Every Second
by Tokio-Bizarre-Lover101
Summary: Summary is the first chapter! Raven and Alexander!
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place after The Coffin Club!! Raven and Alexander are forced to leave Dullsville why? Is it because of Jagger? Or is it because of something else? Find out in Live Every Second!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Wedding

**Chapter 1: Wedding  
**

**Raven's point of view**

One night I was walking in the cemetery and I looked across the tombstones, when I saw Alexander. I whispered his name and his head shot up, "Who's there?" he asked aloud and then he looked in my direction. I quickly hind behind a tombstone answered him, "Its me, your dark angel." "Oh, then show yourself to me my beautiful dark angel," he said and I stepped out from behind the tombstone and Alexander gasped. "Raven you look even more beautiful then I ever imagined," he said stepping toward me. "Your not too bad yourself my soon to be husband," I whispered and a smile grow on his face. Tonight was the night I would marry my true love, here in the cemetery because its the only place for a vampire and his true love to get married. "Tomorrow will be your last day at school, so make sure you say goodbye to all your teachers," Alexander said as he took my hand and lead me to my coffin. Where I would spend the rest of my life as a vampire, I well sleep next to my husband and he'll sleep next to me. I have waited for this my whole life to become what I would be in only a day's time.

"What about Becky and Matt?" I asked reminding him of my human best friend and her also human boyfriend. "Tell them to come and see you on Wednesday after your changed," he said as he picked up the goblet of liquid. "But won't I want to drink their blood?" I questioned as he took a sip from the goblet. "True, then tell them to come to the mansion after sundown tomorrow," he said and then he handed me the goblet of red liquid. "Okay," I whispered taking a sip of the red liquid. Alexander watched me to see what I would do. I smiled at him and he leaned over and licked off some of the blood I still had of the sides of my mouth away. "So are we ready?" Jameson asked the both of us. I tuned everthing out expect for the "I Do's". "You may know kiss Raven," Jameson said and Alexander pulled me close to him. He dipped me back and pressed his fang-filled mouth to my neck, he then kissed my neck and then he kissed me passionately on the lips. He pulled away all to soon, "So what did you tell your parents?" he asked as he took my hand and lead me back to the mansion. "I told them I was at Becky's house," I said proudly.

_"We're now married," _I thought. "Oh and what about Becky?" He questioned as Jameson let us into the mansion. "She knows that if my parent's call before she goes to bed, to tell them I already want to bed," I said and Alexander lead me to the Attic. "Mrs. Sterling do you want anything to eat?" he asked and I giggled. "Maybe later," I said and he pulled me over to his bed. "The sun well be up soon," my husband whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes, "Okay," I said and I got dressed in the clothes I had in my overnight bag. "Jameson well drive you over to Becky's," Alexander said, then he kissed before unlocking the door to wear his coffin was. "I love you Raven Sterling," he said and then he disappeared into the darkness. Half way throw my day Becky and I were walking to Algebra. "Raven what did you and Alexander do last night?" she asked as we walked into class. "Well come to the mansion with Matt and we will tell you," I said before going to my desk. "Hey, did you hear were Goth Guy was last night?" Monica Havers whispered to her girlfriend Josie Kendle. "No, where?" Josie whispered back to Monica.

"He was at the cemetery again and this time he was with some Goth Girl," Monica whispered to Josie. "Hey gossip twins. Why can't you leave Goth Guy and his girlfriend alone?" I whispered to both of them turned around to look at me. "And how would you know if the Goth Guy as a girlfriend?" Josie whispered to me. "Because I'm his girlfriend and do you want to know something else? He's great in bed," I said and the bell rang. I got up out of my desk and I left the both of them in shock. I got to the mansion an hour before the sunset. "Hello miss. Raven," Jameson said as he took my backpack and coat. "Would you like something to drink will you want for Alexander?" he asked and I nodded. "Water please," I said and then I started up the stairs. Jameson asked if I wanted it know or later and I told him later. I walked up the stairs to the attic and I took a deep breath. The last time I want to see Alexander before he woke up, I had scaried the both of us half to death. I opened the door which lead to my husband's coffin and I slipped into the room. The door shot and a candle was the only thing that lite the small room.

I slowly opened the coffin and got in. Alexander leaded there and I put my head on his chest and whispered, "I've missed you husband." He put his arm around me and whispered back, "I've missed you too wife." I froze, "Your awake," I said and he let out a laugh. "The suns almost down," he said and I kissed his hand. "Good," I told him. "Guess what Josie and Monica were gossipping about today," I added tring to make the time move faster. "What?" Alexander asked. "The gossip twin that's what I call them, were talking about us," I said and Alexander opened the coffin door. "Rellay," he said getting up and leaving me in his coffin. "Yes and I shocked the both of them," I said and he helped me out of the coffin. "How? Did you tell them we're married?" he wined and I laughed. "No, but I told them that your great in bed," I said and he blushed as we walked down the attic stairs. "Becky and Matt are here," Alexander said as we reached the bottom of the attic stairs then he kissed me passionately. "So what did you want to tell us?" Matt questioned as he held Becky's hand. "Well you can't tell anyone untill we tell my parents," I told them.

"We promise," Becky said. "Well last night Alexander and I got married," I began and Becky gasped. "Are you pregnant?" Matt asked. "Well that's what her parent's well think, when we tell them,"my husband said and Becky smiled. "Your preagnant," she said and I looked at Alexander then nodded. "YAY!!" she squealed. "With Raven being pregnant and us being married she'll be home schooled like me," Alexander said and Becky's face fell. "W..What?" she stumbled and I started to tear up. "Becky it's for the best. I mean for me and my baby," I said as the tear fell down my face. "Well we still see each other?" she asked me as she started to tear up too. I looked at my husband who nodded and told her yes. Becky got up and hugged me then Alexander. "Hey good luck telling the rents," Matt said shaking Alexander's hand and then he gaveme a half-hearted hug and whispered in my ear, "Take care of yourself Vampire Girl." We thanked them for coming and I told Becky to tell my parent's I would be home the next day. "But I thought we were telling your parents tonight," my dark prince said as he took my hand.

"I know but me and the baby are hungry and tried," I said as we walked into the dinning room. "Okay you can stop the baby bit," Alexander said as Jameson walked into the room. We eat and Jameson told us that he had a date with Ruby his girlfriend. Jameson left and Alexander and I want up to our attic. Jameson had also told us that my vampire-in-laws would be coming on Thursday. "Hey Raven you okay?" Alexnder asked me. "Yea I'm fine," I said and he looked at me. "Are you sure you seem like your scaried," he said and I picked up my Hello Batty bag, Alexander had got it for me. "Hey babe do you mind if we listen to Tokio Hotel?" I questioned as I took the CD out of my bag. "Sure," he said and I put it in his CD player. Bill the lead singer of Tokio Hotel is my Gothic Idol. "What song?" I asked and Alexander came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "How about Love is Dead or Don't Jump," he said and I put on Don't Jump. Alexander want over to his closet as the song started to play. "What are you doing husband?" I asked as he pulled out a purple wig, black motorcycle jacket and black pants.

"We're going back," I said as I heard Bill sing 'Don't Jump' and Alexander nodded. "As much as I love my parents, they can't find me or you here," he said putting on the black pants. "But if I go with you Jagger will know who I am," I pointed out as Alexander put his skeleton key that could lock and unlock the dongeon forever. "Yes but you will be Phoenix's wife too. As far as Jagger goes we broke up. You want to the dungeon and find Phoenix you two fall in love," he explained to me as handed me a box of purple highlights. "Does Jameson know we're leaving?" I questioned. He told me yes then he changed me told me we're were going to see Anut Libby tomorrow and agreed to go. we left and got the Hipsterville. I called my parents and told them what Alexander wanted me to.

**The Next Night**

I fell asleep with no problem, I had a dream about Alexander holding and baby girl it was the prefect dream. "Raven," Alexander said in my ear. "Hey," I whispered back to him. "you kept saying the name Maria while you were sleeping, what did you dream about?" he asked as he opened the coffin door. "Nothing," I said and he helpped me out of the coffin. We got ready and were standing in front of Libby's house. I knocked on the door and Devon my anut's boyfriend opened the door. "Hello Raven and Alexander," he said letting us in. "Hey Devon where is Libby" Alexander asked taking my left hand. "Did I hear my name?" I heard my anut say as she walked into the room. "Raven I like your hair," she said I waved at her, then she saw Alexander with me. "What's going on?" she said and Devon's eyes want to Alexander's left hand and rested on the wedding band. "Well anut Libby Alexander and I sort of," I trailed off and Alexander told them. "Wow, do your parent's know yet Raven?" Libby asked me. Now it was time to shock Devon and my anut with a lie or could I really be pregnant? Oh Fuck what I'm I going to do?

"Libby Devon theres more," my Gothic lover said and I took a deep breath. "What could it posible be other them Raven being pregnant?" Devon questioned and Libby gasped. "Raven your pregnant," she said and I nodded. "Well its getting late and I have to get Raven to bed," Alexnder said and we walked to the door. "Okay, Raven call me," my anut said and said okay then my husband and I walked out of the house.

**I hope you like it!! If you do please tell me!! The next Chapter will be up soon!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Returning to the Coffin Club

**I DON'T OWN ANY ONE EXPECT OF THE BABY!!**

**Chapter 2: Returning to the Coffin Club Phoenix? **

**RPOV**

Jameson drove Alexander and I to the house, were Alexander grabbed his purple wig. When we got to the Coffin Club entrance, we want in the back way. Phoenix unlocked the dungeon door, when Phoenix and I walked in everyone stopped dancing. "Continue," Phoenix said and everyone started to dance again, just then two girls ran up to us. "Oh My God," Scarlet said looking at Phoenix and I holding hands. "Raven, I well more like we missed you," Onyx said walking closer to us. "Do you want any blood my vampiress wife?" my motorcycle loving purple haired husband asked me. "Yes, please oh leader of the dungeon," I said and Phoenix leaned in and kissed me. Phoenix walked away and my two vampiress friends screamed. "What's with the screaming Scarlet, Onyx?" I asked and they hugged me tightly. "First we missed you and second when did you and Phoenix get together?" Scarlet asked letting go of me and I sighed.

"Well, I had to go back to my home town Dullsville. I came back to find my boyfriend and my so called best friend had slept together," I began to explain a big fat lie. "Oh, I'm sorry," Onyx said and I smiled at her. "I'm not, because Phoenix came to Dullsville to see my ex-boyfriend. When he found my on my ex's door step and everything he had come there for was gone," I said and Phoenix came up with my blood. "Okay and," Scarlet said waiting for me to finish my story. "Well, when I found Raven sobbing on that loser of an ex's door step, I took her into my arms and I told her everything was going to be alright. The next couple months we started dating and one night I asked Raven to be mine forever," he said and I watched the two girls melt. "That's an amazing story," Scarlet said. "Yea," I said and a blond haired guy with purple strakes in his hair walked up to us. "Hey Scarlet," the guy said and Scarlet hugged him.

"Hi Jason," she said as he kissed her forehead. "Phoenix it's nice to see you again and who is this pretty lady?" Jason said and I blushed. "Well it's nice to see you to Jason and this is my wife Raven," Phoenix told him and he smiled at me, I returned the smile. "Raven, you've returned where is your boyfriend Alexander?" Jagger asked and I flinched. "Jagger if you know what's good for you, you'll leave my wife alone," Phoenix said and Jagger looked like a deer in head lights. "You married Phoenix. I really thought you would marry Alexander," Jagger said and I felt my fangs come out. "Stop saying that persons name," I hissed and my husband had to hold me back from going after Jagger, who when he saw my fangs walked away. "While if it isn't the leader of the dungeon and the human girl," Dragon said walking up to us. "I'm not human anymore," I said flashing my fangs.

"Okay, well Phoenix some news guys want to meet with you," Dragon said with a small smile on his face. "Well then, I'll be right back," Phoenix said and I kissed him.

**Alexander's Point Of View**

I followed Dragon to where the new vamps were. I saw the two people; I was hiding my life with Raven from. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sterling," Dragon said and then he looked at me. "Hello," my dad said and my mom looked at me. "Hello I'm Phoenix the head of the dungeon," I said and my father put out his hand for me to shake. "Hi I'm John and this is my wife Trish," he said and I took his hand and I shook it. "It's nice to meet you," I said and then I saw Raven walking toward me. "Phoenix," she breathed. "Raven, babe are you okay?" I asked catching her in my arms. "I got hit in the stomach, by one of Jagger's groupies," she said and I looked at her. "Jagger," I said and she nodded her purple highlighted head. "Here Dragon, take Raven to my office and then go find Jagger and his groupies," I growled angrily. "Yes Phoenix," he said taking Raven from me and picking her up. "I'm sorry I have to go deal, with something," I told my parents.

"Of course," mom said and I left for my office. I walked in to see Raven over the trashcan puking, she was trying to hold her hair back, but she couldn't because of her heaving. "Raven," I whispered and I ran over to her. I quickly pulled her hair out of the way, a few seconds later she stopped throwing up. "Alexander," she whispered and I held her close to me. "Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "Yea I'll be okay," Raven said and the door opened. "Phoenix here are the people you asked for," Dragon said and then left them in the office. "Jagger and groupies please sit," I said and they did. I helped my wife off the floor and over to my chair. "Which one of you hit my wife in the stomach?" I yelled and Jagger shook his head. "My man would not do anything like that," he said and I narrowed my eyes at the group. "If something happens to Raven or my baby, I well kick everyone of you guys out. So are you guys going to tell or do I have to take away your membership?" I yelled and one of the guys stood up.

"I hit your wife in the stomach, but someone pushed me into her," the guys said and I looked at him. "Who pushed you?" I questioned and Raven looked at me. "Jackson," he said and Jackson stood up. "Well you two have lost your memberships to the dungeon and if anyone else wants to fight me on it I'll take their membership too. Am I clear?" I said and they both nodded. "Dragon," I said and he appeared the doorway. "Take Jackson and his little friend out of here, take there keys and make sure that they do not try to get back into the dungeon," I explained, Dragon nodded and then took them out of the office. "Now everyone out of my office!" I said and with in minutes Raven and I were the only people in the office. There was a knock on the office door and Dragon walked in. "Mr. and Mrs. Sterling would like to speak with you," he said and then let them in the room. "John, Trish please sit down," I said walking over to the door and locking it with my key.

That's when Raven gasped, "Raven," I said and she opened her eyes. "Phoenix we're going to have a baby," she whispered. "Yea I know," I said going along with the lie. "Okay John, Trish, I have to show you something, my wife already knows this. But, after I show you this you can't tell anyone," I said and they both nodded.

**RPOV**

I had just told Alexander, that we are having a baby and he goes on talking to his parents. He told them, he had to tell them something and that they had to promise not to tell anyone, they promised by nodding. After his parents nodded he took off the Phoenix purple hair wig and I heard both of my in-laws gasp. "Alexander," Trish whispered and he nodded. "When, we go out there you have to call me Phoenix," he explained to his parents. "So this is the lovely young lady, Jameson was telling us about," John said and my Gothic Prince of darkness nodded. That's when the baby kicked me harder than the last time. "What's your full name Raven dear?" Trish asked me. "Raven Madison Sterling. Ouch not so hard little one," I said as the baby kicked me again and Alexander looked at me. "So you're pregnant," John said and I nodded my head. "Boy or Girl?" Trish asked me. "We don't know yet," I said.

"Have you had any dreams about a baby?" John questioned and I nodded yet again. "Yes I have," I said. "And in the dream was the a little boy or girl in it?" my mother-in-law asked me. "A little girl," I told all three of them. "A girl," John said with a smile on his face. Alexander got this weird look on his face and then he walked quickly over to me. "You two are going to have a little girl," Trish said and I looked at my husband. He smiled, and then pulled me into a hug. The baby kicked and I started to pull away. "No don't," Alexander said as he still hugged me. "That nudge was not me it was our baby," I explained and I smiled, know we didn't have to lie to anyone. "Yea I know," my husband said and there was a knock on the door. "Phoenix is Raven in there with you?" I heard Scarlet asked from the other side of the door Alexander away from our hug and he quickly put his wig back on. "Hold on Scarlet," I said and John looked at me.

"Did you say you felt the baby kicking already," Trish said and Phoenix nodded. "Then the baby will be born in the next couple of days," John said and I sat back down in my chair. "Phoenix can we go back to the manor please?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes we can love," Phoenix said taking my hand. "Trish, John follow us out," he added as he unlocked the door. He opened the door to find Scarlet and Onyx standing there, "Raven are you okay?" Onyx asked me. "Yea I'm fine," I told her. "When you got hit you said 'oh-no my baby'," Scarlet said and Phoenix put his arm around me. "Are you having a baby?" Onyx asked and I shook my head, "Yes we are, but I'm not the father Raven's ex is. That is why his parents are here," Phoenix said and I hugged Scarlet than Onyx. "We're going to go now," I told them as each of them hugged me. "Okay. Are you coming back tomorrow?" Scarlet asked.

"Well the baby is due any day so probably not," I explained. "Oh, well you have our numbers," Onyx said and I took Phoenix's hand. "Okay well call you when the baby is born," Phoenix said and we started to walk to the entrance to the dungeon. "So we'll see you at the manor," John said as he started to walk away with Trish. "Where are you going?" Phoenix asked as I put on the helmet he handed me. "You'll see soon," Trish said taking her husbands hand. "Okay see you," Phoenix said getting on to his motorcycle. 20 minutes later we walked into the manor. "Miss. Raven Alexander you two are back here earlier then I thought you would be," Jameson said as Alexander took off his wig. "Yes and why are my parents here?" Alexander questioned putting his leather jacket in the closet as I was taking mine off.

"Well they showed up, when you and miss. Raven left for Hipsterville. I was out giving the letter you wrote to Raven's younger brother and when I got back to they were at the mansion. They were standing in the sitting room," Jameson explained and Alexander took my jacket. "Well, why did you tell them, we were at the dungeon?" Alexander growled and I flinched. "Because they were looking for the leader of the dungeon, they heard a human girl was in a club. That is vampires only," Jameson replied and I felt the baby kick me. "Please stop," I breathed and Alexander looked at me. "Are you okay my dark angel?" he asked and I nodded. "Yea it's just the baby keeps kicking me," I said and Alexander leaned down to my stomach and said, "Hey baby girl can you please stop kicking mommy. We also can't wait to see you and we love you." The baby stopped kicking and I said to my husband, "Thanks Hun."

**I hope you like it!!**


	4. Chapter 4

update.

hey everyone i know i have not updated this story in forever, but the next chapter in Live Every Second will be out as soon!

please review and i hope you like the next chapter when it comes out!


	5. Chapter 3: The Baby

**I DON'T OWN ANY ONE EXPECT OF THE BABY!**

**Chapter 3: The baby **

**RPOV**

It's been two days and the baby still has not come. Trish and John got the baby a little coffin with pink 'Hello Batty' baby stuff. "Hey Raven how are you doing?" my aunt Libby asked walking into the room, Alex and I let her in on the secret of me being 9 months and not being 1. "Well," I began and then I heard a popping noise and then I felt water on the couch. "I think my water just broke," I said and Libby took my hand. "Here let's get you off the couch then," she said helping me up off the couch. We both looked at it and then we saw the water stain. "Oh fuck," I said, as the pain began to start. "Jameson!" Libby yells as my legs go out from under me and I sit on the floor, my breathing becoming uneven as the pain increases, Jameson comes rushing in the room. He takes one look at me then yells for my husband and his parents. Alexander was the first one down the stairs and by my side when I huge contraction hit me. I turn to him, looking him straight in the eye. "You did this to me," I breathe tears now running down my cheeks. "I know and I'm sorry my love," Alexander says, worry and guilt felling his eyes. Trish and John walk in the room, Libby seeing that them, got up and left the room to, what I bet was to call Devon and tell him that I had finally go into labor.

Alexander was behind my leaning on the couch and I was leaning on him, my hands holding both of his hands our fingers intertwined. Trish and Libby were holding the towels for John as all he had to do when my little girl was born is clean her off and then hand her to us. Jameson was on the phone with Ruby his girlfriend telling her that the plans of us coming home tonight were not going to happen do to the timing of my child wanting to be born that we might be back tomorrow or the day after that. I breathe deeply as another contraction hits me it was worse than the ones before, I tightened my grip on my husband's hands. "Okay Raven with the next contraction you have. I need you to push hard with everything you've got," John says as he prepares to deliver the baby. I close my eyes as another contraction came, with the contraction I did as I was told, pushing as hard as I could.

"Good job Raven. Two more good pushes like this and we'll have your beautiful little girl in our world," John says as I started to push again, with everything I had in me. Alexander held onto me whispering how much he loves me and that I've never been more beautiful than I am right now. I push one more time, crying fells the air I smile and Alexander kisses my head, John looks at us and smiles. "It's a boy. Alexander you have a son," he says and I look at my father in law who had handed my son off to his wife. "What do you mean son? I thought we were having a little girl," Alexander says, then I gasp the pain was coming back and I look at John. "I think its twins Alexander," I say as I grit my teeth to keep from screaming. John looks at me, "Raven your right its twins and by the looks of it. Your little girl was out now, I can see her head and she has your hair color Alexander," John says and I start to push again. Not even ten seconds after her brother was born, our little girl made her way into the world. I look up at Alexander he's got this goofy look on his face then he leans down and kisses me deeply. "I love you so much Raven Sterling." "I love you too Alexander Sterling."

An hour after I had gone into labor, I was in the attic of the manor, looking at Alexander holding our little girl in his arms as I held our son in mine. They were so perfect; I could not believe that I had given birth to twins. Alexander and I had decided to name them Maria and William. This was better then the dreams I had been having for the past two days. "I love you so much Rave," Alexander says as he walks over to the small coffin that the twins would be sharing for the night, he put Maria in it. "I love you too Alexander. Do you think they well sleep through the day?" I ask as Alexander walks over to me and takes William who had just fallen asleep in my arms. "I hope so my love," he says as he puts William next to his sleeping sister, he then walks over to the bed. Alexander picks me up kissing me deeply, as he walks over to our coffin. We stay like this, kissing for what seems like two hours but it was only twenty-two seconds. Alexander pulled away as he laid me down in the coffin; I look up at him taking in the beauty and perfectness that is my gothic/vampire lover. "When are we going back to Dullsville?" I ask as Alexander gets in the coffin, but before he could close it look over at the twin's coffin making sure it was closed and that it was close to ours.

"I don't know when we're going back. But I do know that my parents might stay there with us to help with Mar and Will," Alexander says and I yawn feeling the sun starting to come up. Alexander feeling it too; closed the coffin and I welcomed the darkness of and the warmth of my husband's body. "I don't care. They can stay as long as they want. I just want to go back to boring old Dullsville so I can get Nightmare and bring her back to the Mansion," I say and Alexander puts himself on top of me. Our bodies pressing together, my breath caught in my throat as he kissed up and down my neck. He then kissed my bite mark he had made that had changed me. "Lets sleep the sun is about to rise," he says and I close, my eyes. As soon as the sun went down, I was out of the coffin and over to my son and daughter's coffin that they shared so I could check on them. Poor Jameson was up all day with them, because Alexander and I could not get out of our coffin.

I felt really bad having to let Jameson take care of them, but from the minute my husband and I had found out I was really having a baby well now babies, Jameson gave us his word that he would take care of them when they would wake up during the day. Even though it was daylight and we were in the attic, the sun could still come through the small not so well covered wholes. Jameson suggested now that the twins were here that we move down to the basement of the manor and when we go home to Dullsville, we live in the basement of the mansion as well. Just to make things easier for us in the long run, I look at Alexander who was now right beside me as I look down at our peacefully sleeping children. "Baby I think it's time we go eat," Alexander says and I look at him, he leans down and kisses my forehead.


End file.
